Kingdom Hearts : Shattred Dreams
by FallenXMidnight
Summary: The past is hidden in darkness, The present lit in light, the future is unknown. The beams of the present break the hidden past and memories leak though, like peices of shattered glass. But you can't tell if their shattered memories or dreams from long ag
1. Destiny Island: Episode 1: Prologue

**okay this is what happens when you start reading manga's about your favorite game. You get the urge to play the game and then the urge to continue a fanfic you started WAYYYYY back. So here it is. My first acual fanfic that I ever wrote/ Rewrite. My kingdom hearts one. I've been working on it off and on since the game came out which has been...(counts on fingers) 6 YEARS!!**

**This is also in honor of my firends who helped me write this (in the middle of a bordom in class) my fellow Kh fans :Alyse and Pollyanna.**

**Kingdom Hearts : Shattered Dreams**

_Running... I'm always running._

_**"Get her out of here Rain!"**_

_Who ...is that?_

_**"Heh come on you can do it."**_

_Do what?_

_"__**Hey, you want some Sea Salt Ice cream?"**_

_What ..is this? Who is that? Do I Know them? _

_...I...fell...like I should but...I can't tell._

_Running... I'm always running...Am I trying to catch up to someone?_

_**"Sara, Come on."**_

_I stumble, and when I look down at my hands to check for anything...They look diffrent. Their small and soft.. like a child's. Like back when I was still small, when I was four._

_**"Are you okay?"**_

_I look up and in the darkness there's a soft light, and single path. At the end of the path their a oultine of somebody I can't make out who it is. But as I look he walks away. Quickly I get up and start running after him, but I'm too slow. He keeps getting farther and farther away._

_I don't want to be alone... I don't want to be in the dark.. not anymore._

_**"B..brother!!! wait!! wait for me!!!!"**_

_Brother? Is that Dart? No... its not, its not him. But I don't understand, Dart **is** my brother. Then... why do I call __**him**__...brother? I don't get it._

_Suddenly the floor gives out under me, I hear the crack of glass breaking and I hear the wind rush past my ears. I fall into darkness and the last thing I see is the gold keyhole shapped pendant around my neck glimer in the last ray of light._

* * *

The sound of waves, and the gental caw of a seagull sounding off somewhere. You can smell the salt in the air, the smell of summer. A girl on the beach blinks her eyes open and strains them against the sun light in the bright blue sky.

"Huh?"

"Hey, your up!"

The girl cocked her head to the side to see a boy standing there. He had spiky brown hair that stuck up in ever direction, it was almost the same color as hers but hers was proablly a tad darker. His eyes were the most brilant shade of blue, like the sky or even the darker part of the ocean. The girl sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sora, How long I was asleep?" she asked triedly.

Sora smiled and laughed " oh about a hour."

"WHAT?!" she yelled at him bolting up. "And you didn't wake me?! Sora!"

The boy held up his hands in protection form the girl and gave a nervous laugh. "Clam down Sara. We agreed not to wake you. You looked really tired."

Sara calmed down, lowering her first but still glared at him. "Riku and Kairi said that?" "Yeah, umm Sara?"

Sara tiltied her head to the side her shoulder lenght hair with thw blue scarf tied init catching the sun's rays. "hmmm?"

"Were you having that...dream again?" Sora asked quitly. Sara didn't say anything right away and just faced the ocean.

It was so blue and wide, it was endless and mereged with the sky above it. "I did."

Sora eyes looked worried and he tired to reach out to her "Sara..." but he was cut off.

"Oh their you are!" said a new voice obbivously female. The two burrnets looked back to see two other people walking twords her. One was a girl around thier age with short redish-brown hair and blue eyes, The other was another boy with long sliver hair and agua colored eyes.He was very well built, you could tell from his arms.

"Riku, Kairi." Sara greeted.

Riku walked up to her and bonked Sara lightly on the head. "You enjoy your nap? I swear I think Sora's rubbing off on you." he chuckled

"Hey!" Sora shouted.

"I'm just kidding."

Kairi, the other girl, giggled. "Cut it out you guys. We still have planing to do."

The other three faced her, "oh yeah , the raft." Sora said rembering

"mmhmm, We finish building it tommrow." Kairi imformed them. Riku scoffed "You mean **I** finssh. You guys hardly did anything."

"HEY!!" the three others yelled. Sara delvered a swift kick to his shin. "Take that back Riku, you know we helped just as much as you did!"

The older boy was jumping up and down clutching his leg. "Ow Sara watch those legs!! Darn you for playing Blitzball!!!"

Sara smiled " That's right. After all I am one of the best players on the team, besides Tidus and Wakka." she reminded him.

The group laughed. You could tell all of them were really close friends. Kairi was the first one to speak. " Hey, speaking of which thier wating for us on the other side of the island for lunch! lets go!"

Sora let a out whoop and punched the air "Allright I'm starved!!" Riku and Sara muttered "pig" under their breaths as he ran off. Riku and Kairi followed after while Sara stayed back and watched them with a small smile and a soft gaze.

Sora stopped and looked back. "HEY SARA COME ON FOOD!!" he shouted

Riku smirked "Yeah you better hurry before Sora eats is all!!"

Sora pouted "Hey!"

And Kairi's gigigle chimed with the waves.

* * *

_My name is Sara and I'm Fourteen years old. I was born and rasied here on Destiny Islands my whole life. I'm from a family of four as well. My mom who runs a items shop, my father who is a fisherman, and My older brother Dart, who attends the unviersty on the main land. All my life i've had three best friends. Riku, who is a year older than me, Sora, the hyper outgoing brunnet, and Kairi, one of the only girls I hang out with. Riku and Sora I've known forever, but Kairi she's a bit diffrent. Nine years ago Sora, Riku, and I found her on this beach the moring after a metoer shower. She had washed up on shore. We thought she was a surviour of some shipwreck, but there were none in the area and Kairi had not a single memory of who she was or where she came from, just her name. The mayor of our town adoppted her, and she's been living there ever since. The werid thing was out of all of us Kairi and quickly befriend each other, even quicker than Sora. I don't know what it was, and neither does she, but it felt like we knew each other from before. I know silly right? Well I introduced her to the guys, and that was the end of it, we've been best buds ever since. _

_Ealier this summer Riku came up with an idea. We would build a raft and set out on a journey to find Kairi's world, her home. He's never really like to stay on the island, for as long as I can remeber I 've heard him say. "one day I want to see the world. There has to be more than this." With out a second thought we all said we'ed join him. Partly for Kairi, partly for the promise of an advernture, and partly because some other stuff came up._

_You see right after my last birthday, my fourtennth, I started having these weird dreams. And that what I brushed them off as , just dreams. But as time progressed they started to become more and more peiced together. It became like watching a moive when the dvd skips. I got bits and peices. Faces, and voices. I'm starting to doubt if they are dreams, they seem to real, and thier all in my pointview. I kept it to myself, it wasn't that big a deal. What was untill the start of summer. Sora started to have weird dreams too. So one sunset I told them, everything._

_That's when it all began.._

* * *

"Yeah I"m coming! I can't you guys have all the fun!" she laughed as she easily caught up with them, running among the waves and miday sun over head. 


	2. Destiny Island: Episode 2 : Warning

**What the? I haven't updated this in a year???? 0_0. Wow.......**

**oh well, I doubt anyone has been missing it. (jk... sorta?) Anyway, thanks to some funny art work and having a new Ps2 my old Kh fan mode has been started up and been updated. To be honest I would have put this chapter up sooner, but I had no clue on how to write it. The orignal story chapter was the same on I had written 7 years ago and was ugh... horrible. I was 12 , maybe 13, so you had all the mary-sueness, cross over, what the fack going on? And this was also before I changed the plot when other details evolved. So I bascily wrote 50 diffrent chapters and scrapped 49 of them untill I had this. **

**Now, I can only hope I steered away from all the mary-sue ness and made Sara at least a somewhat like able realistic character. Another thing is I'm going to try (underline Try) to steer away from any full on exsiting/oc romance as much as possilbe. But umm there will be some later on in the story. (but much later on at least.) Lol , after all I wrote this in dedication to my firends. As of right now, there's still the whole Sora and Riku fighting over Kairi mess; It just so happens that Sara likes Sora a tiny bit. ( but she does not act on it.) **

**Also let it be known that , Yes I am not a Kairi fan. Yes, I would love to be her friend, but the girl is one of the weakest, cliche, D.I.D (dammisle in destress) characters I've ever seen. ( And believe me I've read/ seen my share . I've read Fushigi Yugi, Twilight, and all the other things.) A little advice , oh Princess of Heart... STOP GETTING KIDNAPPED!!! And ugh, don't get me started on her keyblade... -_- (if you can call that flower pot on a stick that..)**

**Seriously, Yuna and Aerith had staffs and they were more kick ass than her. (okay yeah, that may a little biased since Yuna is one my fav female characters ever and I love Aerith too.)**

**Well anyway, I won't put any bashing in here. ( or if I do, it'll be a min.) Btw anywhere it says. " Bless her heart" is not a bash. XD. **

**Disclamier: I, Yuna Tsukiko, aka FallenxMidnight, do not in anyway shape, or form own Kingdom Hearts. (Saddly *Sniff*) Minus my copy of the games, game guides, mangas, and posters tapped to my wall XD. I DO however own Sara. ( and all the proof you need is my name XD) **

**Oh yeah I also don't own Dart. He's from Legend of Dragoon. ( Even though he's just mentioned in here and you never actually see him. I just barowed his name XD)**

**Also I aplogize for any and all garammar or spelling mistakes. They're not my strong points.**

Key:

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

_Flash back _

_**"Flash back talking"**_

* * *

Destiny Island : Episode 2

The tiny row boat easily slid into its spot with the bow nudged under the small dock.

" I can't believe how long practice lasted." Sara muttered under her breath as she tied the boat off before jumping on to the pier. Wakka had almost driven Tidus, her and the rest of the blitzball team into the ground with the leg breaking "training" he put them through.

What happened to summer fun?

" Ehhh it doesn't matter anyway. I'm still going to get chewed out by Riku about being late." She sighed. The older silver haired boy always had a stick up his butt when it came being at a certain place at a certain time. Heaven forbid you were a second late!

Well since she figured she was going to be dead anyway, what was the harm of taking a few minutes to enjoy a little peace?

Sara turned to face the large body of robins egg blue water that isolated the tiny island from the rest of the larger island that they lived on. The main shore was almost invisible, just a thin dark strip on the horizon.

'_ This has basically been our whole world. Just this island and the main one.' _she thought. Well, there was the mainland, where her older brother went to school, but she had never been there. The memory of the conversation she and the others had had yesterday returned to her.

* * *

" _Hey, when we get to the other side of the ocean... you think we'll really find another world?" Sora asked._

_The four of them , Riku, Kairi, Sora and Sara sat on the even smaller island that jutted out from their usual hang out. A large makeshift bridge connected the two. They watched the sunset from the bent Paopu tree ; Sora and Kairi sat on the trunk, Riku leaning against it and Sara was sitting on the ground with her legs dangling over the edge and water while she leaned back on her arms. _

"_Maybe, Maybe not. Either way we get to go on a adventure." Sara turned to him with a smile. "Right?"_

_Sora gave one of his cheesy smiles, showing that he was more than ready for a adventure, before asking. " So, Kairi's home is out here somewhere ,right?"_

"_Could be." Riku shrugged. " We'll never know by staying here."_

"_But how far could a raft take us?" _

"_Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."_

" _We could borrow one of my dad's boats." Sara suggested. " He is a fishermen, remember? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."_

"_Yeah? And how would we be able to work those things , let you be captain?" Sora joked. "Ow!"_

_His joke rewarded him with a coconut thrown at his head, and one of Sara's deadliest glares._

" _Who's in charge of navigating? You'd get lost with out me. Everyone knows you can't steer to save your life, Sora. Besides, I practically grew up on those things!"_

"_Ack," Sora rubbed the bump on his forehead where the coconut struck ' Stupid ,great aim!'. " Hey I can so steer!"_

"_Oh yeah? What's the "port"?" she challenged._

"_That's easy!" He paused " ummmm.... that's the place all the boats stay, right?"_

_Kairi, bless her heart, ignored the loud burnets as they argued and turned to Riku. " So ,suppose we get to another world." She stopped to giggle as Sara called Sora an "idiot" stuck out her tongue, and he whined back. " What would you do there?"_

_Riku didn't answer right away. " Well, I-I haven't really thought about it. It's just.. I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out here, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds.... then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" _

_He look at his friends to see if they got what he was trying to explain , or if they thought he was just plain nuts. _

"_I don't know." Sora said in a "yeah, yeah." tone as he swung his legs over so he could lay down on the tree with his hands behind his head. He really couldn't care why they were doing this, as long as they got to have some fun!_

_The girls just looked at him with blank looks._

"_Exactly." Riku kicked off of the tree and walked to the edge until he stood next to Sara. " That's why we need to go there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing."_

_The playful air that was around them suddenly turned more serious as Riku's words sunk in and they started out to the sea, and the breeze pulled lightly at their hair. _

"_It's the same old stuff! So let's go."_

_Sara looked up at him. " You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you? I'm mean you've always been the one who questioned things the most, but you've never been like this before." _

_Riku looked down at her with an embarrassed smile. " Guess so, but I guess it's all thanks to Kairi."_

"_Me?" The russet haired girl squeaked as her dark blue eyes went wide. _

_He nodded. " If you hadn't had come here, I probably would 've never thought of any of this." His voice was so full of fondness, you would have to be deaf or in denial not to tell how he felt about her. " Kairi, thanks."_

_Kairi gave an embarrassed laugh. She really didn't think she did that much. " You're welcome"

* * *

  
_

But the most interesting moment to Sara would have to be the talk she had with Sora a little after that.

* * *

"_Sara! Hey, hold on!"_

_The brown haired, green eyed girl paused and turned at her name as Sora ran towards her. He and Riku had lagged behind for some reason and were just now coming out of the Sea-Shack. _

"_Hm? What is it Sora?"_

_She waited as he caught his breath. " Hey, you said you had one of those dreams again, right?" _

_She went stiff at his question, like she had just been burnt, but then brushed it off as she nodded._

_Sora looked at her with concerned eyes; after all she was one of his closest friends. " You remember what it was about? "_

_Sara shook her head, the long layers in her hair splaying out. " Not really, it was just like the others. Really broken up, and I couldn't make heads or tails of it. " Her voice was soft as she lowered her eyes to her feet and watched the sand. Her eyebrows knit together as she tried to remember. " I was running again, and there were voices too.... and someone.. It was dark: I didn't like it, I was really scared. I was small too... like back when I was four."_

_She paused again and absidmindly her hand came up and started to play with the gold keyhole shaped pendant around her neck. A old habit of hers. " I think I was chasing after somebody ... that person... I called him. .my "brother"."_

"_Brother?" Sora repeated ,shocked. " You mean Dart?"_

"_No. I mean.." She let out a frustrated sigh. " I don't know! This is all....ugh!"_

_Sora cocked his head , but took a step back in case she deiced to take out her frustration on him. Sara had a terrible philosophy of when she got mad, to use the nearest object as a punching bag. To his surprise all she did was walk to the water and kick at the waves._

"_So, you're having dreams about chasing Dart?" he asked confused. _

_Sara let out another sigh as she plopped down on the sand and folded her legs under her chin. " It's not him; at least... I don't think it is. I don't even know why I'm having these dreams in the first place."_

_Sora laughed lightly as he sat down beside her. " Yeah, well you're not alone in that feeling."_

_Sara looked at him. " Oh, that's right. What about you?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Your dreams ,Sora. You started having weird ones too."_

_He was quite, almost serious for a few moments. It sort of scared her. Quite just, well just wasn't Sora. Neither was serious. Those words just weren't in his vocal. _

" _Yeah, I had another weird one today too." He sounded so distant, like something was nagging at the back of his head. _

"_What about?" The question was open. If he didn't want to answer it he didn't have too._

" _Mostly the same thing always for me too. I was falling through water again, then that strange part when I'm on the island and there's Kairi and Riku, then I'm falling again until I land on that platform. It's nothing but darkness except for a single light that's coming from high above, all these strange creatures that look like they come right out of the darkness and that voice. But, I finally got to the end of this time! But there was this giant ...shadow, I tried to fight him and I was winning too! ..but I my sword vanished , I fell and I felt like was being devoured by darkness. " He shivered from the nasty terrified feeling he got from just remembering it. _

_It was a dream, but it felt so real. He also didn't realize that as he talked Sara's eyes kept getting wider, and wider as she became more pale. _

"_Man, that thing had the creepiest yellow eyes I ever seen! I couldn't move. I just felt ... helpless. then that voice came back.."_

_-**--- But don't be afraid **_

_**You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**_

_**So don't forget**;_

"_You are the one who will open the door." _

_Sora's snapped his head as he look at Sara with wide eyes and a gapping mouth, but the girl just looked forward out to the sea.... with a slightly blank look. But he was sure it was her breathless voice that had just said the final part._

_He studied her for a moment. Her face was blank but her eyes, the one part that could never lie, ragged like a storm was going on. _

_Sora was dumbstruck._

" _Sara, you've -"_

"_I had that dream a few days ago."_

_Sora laughed " Did you choose the sword?"_

"_Of course!" Sara smiled._

_Although they were making light of the situation, the dread they felt wouldn't stop nagging at the back of their heads. _

_Sora sighed. " So any idea what it was about?"_

"_No, but I don't think it was good. It felt more like a -"

* * *

  
_

"Sara!"

Sara snapped back to reality when someone called out her name. She turned around to see a girl around her age with short flipped out sandy hair and in a banana yellow jumper run towards her and waving.

She waved back with a bright smile. "Hey Selphie!"

Selphie jogged to a stop as she reached the pier. " Done with practice?" she chirped

"Yep, I'm shocked I'm still walking though. Wakka can be a slave driver sometimes."

The happy-go-lucky-jump-rope- welding girl laughed. " I guess really wants to win the cup this year, huh?"

Sara shook her head slightly. " Not if he kills the team. Oh he and Tidus will by later, by the way."

Selphie nodded. " Okay. Oh if you're looking for Sora, Riku, and Kairi – they're on the other side of the island working on the raft."

" I figured as much." Sara then groaned. " Man, Riku is so going to kill me."

" I'm sure he won't be too mad once you tell him about blitz ball practice."

"Are you kidding? That might make things worse. He doesn't show it, but I bet you 200 munny he's still mad that I made the team and he didn't."

"Riku's just stubborn" she giggled.

Sara laughed. " No , he just hates to lose – same as Sora."

It was then that Selphie got that strange look in her eyes and that bad cat like grin on her face.

_' oh snap! Run for it Sara! Run for it!'_

"Sayyyy, speaking of which – who do you like better, Sora or Riku?"

Sara choked on her laugh , turned as red as her shirt and looked at Selphie like she had grown another head. " W-----what? Neither, I mean they're my friends!"

"Are you jealous of Kairi, then?"

"Selph! What is this about?!" Sara demanded.

Selphie sighed. " I just thought, you know, you might be. I mean both of them are head over heels for her. Aren't you left out?"

Okay, it was true – Riku and Sora had been not so secretly fighting over Kairi for years now. (Heck, the only person who probably didn't know was Kairi herself. The girl was sweet, but way too naïve for her own good sometimes. ....Then again , Sora and Sara weren't far behind her.)

And as much as she hated it, Sara did envy her only girl best friend a tiny bit. She had a small, itty-bitty- speck- the-size-of- a grain -of -sand- small, crush on Sora that had developed maybe a year ago.

Blame it on that fact that be was too cute for his own good ,or the fact that he always seemed to be there for her, or maybe even the fact that had known each other since they were toddlers!

But the truth was, she respected her friends way to much to let a petty thing like a crush and jealously to get in the way of their friendship.

Yet, why did her voice sound so weak when she responded "No... I mean .." She shook her head and looked Selpie dead in the eye, her voice strong again. " I don't feel left out, we're a team. Letting something like a crush get between us is stupid."

_'Lair_'

Selphie let out a half hearted sigh. " Oh well, too bad. But wouldn't have just been so romantic?"

Again Sara looked at her like she had grown a second head and gave a nervous laugh " Ummm, Selph.. I think you should lay off the love stories for a while."

She walked past her and smiled. " Well, I'm going to find the others. See ya!"

* * *

Sara didn't waste any time in running over to the over side of the island. As soon as she rounded the corner next to the wooden tower, she instantly spotted the others at the raft they had built.

"Hey guys!" She called out as she jumped down from the short cliff.

"You're late." Riku growled.

Yep, Mr. grumpy -wading- pants was up and about.

Sara gave a innocent nervous laugh and scratch the back of her head. " I know, I'm sorry. Practice was longer than I thought it would be."

She then gasped when she saw Sora passed out on the ground. " Sora?! Oh god, are you alright?"

She asked when she bent down.

"Yeah....fine.... just... won't ...stop .. spinning..." He mumbled, but gave a weak thumbs up.

" He fell off the cliff over there when we were racing." Riku informed her and then had a smug smirk as he knelt down too. " So, looks like were calling the raft " Highwind " after all!"

"Riku be nice!" Kairi whined. " He could've seriously been hurt!"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. His skull too hard."

"Riku, that's not funny!"

Riku laughed. " Hey, who said that was a joke?"

Sara rolled her eyes before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small bottle of sparkling green liquid. Her pulled the stopper out and pressed it into Sora's hand. " Drink that."

Riku raised an eyebrow. " You brought a potion?"

Sara gave quick snort. " After hanging out with you two for how long?, Kairi and I learned to always keep a few bottles on hand."

"We keep them in the tree house." Kairi added with a giggle

* * *

.

Later that day, Sora was in the tiny cave that was at the heart of the island.

" Mushrooms, Mushrooms..."

Kairi had send each of them , Riku, Sara, and himself, out to collect items that would need for the trip.

Riku had gone back to town to get some of the more important things blankets, a radio, canned food, while he and Sara split up the list for things they could find on the island.

So far they had gotten fresh drinking water from the water fall, three coconuts (after he got rained on / buried alive by coconuts when they attack the tree too hard.), a sea gull egg ( which was one nasty storm of feathers, beak markers and once nasty mama bird that didn't like the idea of her baby being fried into an omelet.) and three out of the four mushrooms they needed.

Now they only had two more items, and Sora decided had been battered enough – so he chose the safer one. Which was why he was in the dark chalk-gratify covered cave looking for a mushroom, while Sara was trying to catch four fish.

" Gah how hard is it to find a ,..... found ya!"

Sora dove toward the giant brown cap he spotted by a net of thick tangled roots that crept down the rock wall. He then paused and looked at the wall. His eyes softened at the two scribbled on etchings he and Kairi had done when they were little.

' A lot of memories are here.' He sat down , grabbed a stray jagged stone and began craving into the wall. Once he was done he leaned back to look at his hand work. Then his eye caught sight of another bunch of white starches. It was partly covered by the growing not of roots , but Sora used the rock in his hand to hack away at some of the thinner ones.

His eyes widened at what he found. " This is..."

"Sora?"

Like someone had just caught him dancing around in his boxers Sora sprung up and hid the drawing with his body. "It's not what you think .....oh Sara?"

The other brown haired teen blinked at him as she dropped the net of fish she was holding. " What...are you doing?"

"Me?" Sora gave a nervous laugh. " I ugh...I .. I found the mushroom!" He held up the fungi and grinned like a kid holding his first trophy.

"Oh, that's good...." She walked up to him. "But what were you looking at?"

She gently pushed him aside and looked behind his back and her breath seemed to get caught in her throat.

Sora moved aside. " That's your drawing ,right?"

She didn't say anything as she knelt down and traced her finger over the white outlines of the castle. "Yeah.." she breathed " but I ....."

"_**Wow, It's so big!"**_

" _**Mom and Dad work in there."**_

" _**One day, I'll take you in there little star."**_

" I think I know this from somewhere."

" This world has been connected..."

They sprung up at the sound of the voice and turned to face a shaded hooded figure that stood opposite them ' partly hidden in the shadows of the wall.

"Who- who are you? " demanded Sora as he got into a defensive position in front of Sara, who already gapped her wooden sword.

"Tied to the darkness..."

They had no clue what the stranger was talking about, but at the word " darkness" a overpowering helpless terrified feeling hit them.

"....soon to be completely eclipsed."

Sara's head buzzed and her ears rung and images and voices flashed through her head.

" _**Raine, they're coming! GET THEM OUT OF HERE!!"**_

"_**It's not safe. They'll be here soon. Darkness will overpower us."**_

" _**What are those things?!"**_

"_**GO! Don't let them get to the keyhole!"**_

"What do you want?" Sara asked, fighting back the buzzing in her head. " What are you talking about?"

"You know not what lies beyond that door...."

"_**No, don't take her!"**_

"Are you behind this? What door?"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

Sora seemed to be offended by this. He never did like it when people thought he didn't know a thing because he was still just a kid. " Oh yeah? Well you'll see. We're gonna get out and learn what's out there."

If the stranger heard them, he seemed to think they were little threat. In fact he seemed to mock them.

"A meaningless effort. Once who knows nothing, can understand nothing."

Then a sound came from the smooth, brown, oval shaped rock beside them. It wasn't a whipping howl, or a dangerous low growl – it was something much darker.

When they looked back the stranger was gone, and the buzzing in Sara's head had stopped. Sora rushed forward to where the man had been standing moments before. " Hey! Where did he go?" He looked around and checked the walls but found nothing.

"Sara, did you..." His voice trailed off when he saw her just staring at the door way, white as a ghost. "Sara?"

* * *

_I don't know why, but at that moment lead heavy dread crept back into me. I could feel it welling up in my gut. Something was coming, something big was going to happen. I could feel it._

_That afternoon as we said goodbye to each other from our row boats before we paddled home, I just sat there and looked at the island. That dread grew. Everything was clam and peaceful. We had no idea what would happen in only a couple of hours. _

_It was the calm before the storm. And like I said to Sora the afternoon before...

* * *

  
_

" A warning."

* * *

R.E.V.I.E.W and you get a keyblade shape cookie!


	3. Destiny Island Episode 3: Storm

** You know this is sad... this has got to be the first fan fic I've ever come up with, (or my first oc atleast)... and i've been horrible with updating it. lol no seriously, I'm always writing little odd end scenes for this every time I replay the games and yet I'm so "blahhhhh" with writing the story. **

**Well! you can thank my trip to otakon and the up coming release of BBS ( birth by sleep) for getting me into gear and mood for this story again! ( that or I'll just make this a "yearly" thing lol**

**ENJOY!**

**fun facts : in keeping in spirit with the video game cameo's of kh, the "Dart" in this story is the same Dart from Legend of Dragoon. Although, you'll never see him physicaly and this it pretty much his one shot apperence XD**

_

* * *

_

Destiny Island : Episode 3

_I always thought my life was pretty normal. I had a normal family, a older brother who bugged me to no end, and friends . Just your adverage kid. All of us were. _

_We were all still kids that believed in our dreams and wishes. Who treated summer like it was pure freedom._

_When you live on an island, surrounded by water, you can help but dream of far off lands that are just waiting for an adventure. For something different and exciting to happen. ...

* * *

_

"Sara, your brother is on the phone!"

At the sound of her mother calling up the steps Sara rushed from her room and downstairs into the kitchen. She snatched the cordless phone off the receiver above the counter and huffed " It's about time you called."

There was a chuckle from other end of the line. " Heh, sorry squirt."

Behind her Sara's mother let out a light laugh as she continued to set the table for dinner " Oh come-on now Sara, you know Dart is busy studying for his classes."

Sara just rolled her green eyes. " If you can call staying up till 2 in the morning to beat a video game "studying'".

"He better be studying." warned her dad as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. " I'm not working my but off down at the docks just so he can have gaming tournaments."

All in all, Sara's family was... well a colorful cast of characters. Her mom was a slender and beautiful woman who looked much younger than her actual age. Sara looked almost exactly like her mother – minus the hair color difference. While her daughter had milk-chocolate shade of hair, she had and sandy-brown, almost dirty blonde shade; but both of her children had inherited the pricing emerald color of her eyes. Sara's mom was also the most " no-nonsense" parent. She almost always ended up being the "Bad guy", the one who gave out the groundings, forced that awful cough medicine down her kids throats , or just plain yelled to the sky when her kids weren't listening to a word she was saying and her famous temper well... snapped.

" Hell hath no fury, like a women's scorn. Which is why you should always, always, ALWAYS agree with them -otherwise you'll head will just explode." was her dad's favorite lecture to give to her older brother.

Her father was just as extreme as the rest of the family. Honor, loyalty, and living life to it's fullest was her father's life motto. He was more laid back than his wife, and his personality was a changing as the sea that he worked on. He was fishermen and captain of one of the main boats that ferried people between their large island and the main land. Still, her dad would rather be out sailing the sea and wrangle with monsters of the deep than dealing with annoying land-folk who didn't know their bow from their stern. Sara's father may have been his late forties, but his personality was still in his early twenties,.

Her mother's comment was always " I have three children to look after. Two are my own, the other one I married."

Sara had gotten her brown hair from her father, and like her mom – he also looked far younger this actual age. His eyes were as bright as the sea, a blue that was somewhere in between Sora and Riku's eye colors.

"Tell Dad to stop worrying. I am studying, even though it almost killed me." Dart grumbled over the phone.

"Oh stop being a drama queen!" Sara teased. "Are you coming home?"

"Next weekend, after finals." Dart told her. " I hope you and the others haven't destroyed the island in a fit of joy when summer vacation started.."

"I'm behaving myself. I can't say the same for Sora, Tidus, and Wakka though ; but it's nothing Kairi, Riku and I can't handle. Sora and Tidus avoided summer school this year though" She giggled into the phone.

Dart chuckled. " Better watch it. The end of the world might be coming. Well, on the brightside, atleast you can go through on with the raft." Her brother was kept very up to date about the raft, in fact he was the one who gave Riku tips on how to built it. " I'm sorry I won't be there to see you guys off. Did you pick name for the raft yet?"

"Yes. Sora and Riku had a race and Riku won; So it's called " Highwind" - as usual..."

Talking to her brother made Sara happy, but it also reminded him how much she missed him. He was several years older than her, but they had always been close. It also reminded her of that dream she had the other night. Of all the flashes of images that attacked her in the secret place when that cloaked person showed up.

That uneasy feeling of that something bad was coming hadn't gone away either. It was eating and festering at the back of her mind, and kept growing as night got closer – as darkness moved in.

Darkness.

It was always something at terrified her, but it was always chalked up to the fear of the dark all little kids had. Sara had grown out of it, built up a resistance to it, but she always got a shiver up her spine when she went into shady places like the secret place, or went downstairs at night to get a drink of water. It was like there were eyes watching her from the dark.

She could easily imagine them. Always bright, glowing hungry yellow eyes.

That foreboding feeling was still around even after dinner. In fact, it had gotten worse. It felt like a pool of lead was in her stomach and it made her so uneasy that she hardly touched her food. And since it was roasted chicken, one of her favorites, her mother instantly picked up that something was wrong.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked, concerned while they were washing the dishes.. She turned off the sink and placed a sud- covered hand on Sara's forehead. Her thin sandy-colored brows slightly frowned judged her daughter's temperature.

Sara smiled half-heartily. " I'm fine, Mom. " she said . "I guess I'm just anxious about the trip. Stop worrying so much." She laughed, but that didn't seem to convince her mom. Her dark spring green eyes still watched her like she would keel over any second.

Sara groaned. She knew that look, just like she knew there would be a bottle of some kind of horrible tasting potion after it. But before her mom could get to the shelf and get it, she quickly dropped the towel she was using to dry the dished into the drying rack and bounded for the back door.

"I'm going to head over to Sora's and make sure he remembered to pack!" She chirped "Be right back, Love you!"

She pulled open the door and dashed out just in time to hear her mom call out behind her " Now wait just a minute!"

Yep, she was going to be in for it when she got home – but that was the last thing on her mind right now.

The creepy feeling she had inside seemed to grow ten times now that she was outside. It was dark out and her back yard was swimming in shadows. She picked her way down the small trail that led to the shore and Sora's house, but stopped at the bottom. Sara finally noticed that a wind that was whipping around. She rubbed her arms, but there was more to her shivering than just the cold.

Something wasn't right.

She tipped her head back and looked to the sky. It was murky and churning with dark clouds. "A storm? " That was weird, she hadn't heard about anything like that on her father's radio, but then again she didn't listen to the news that much and the topical weather on Destiny Islands could be unpredictable sometimes.

Still.. there was something she didn't like about those clouds. She had seen many storms before ,but none of them looked this bad. The wind picked up and pulled at her hair as she shivered again. It didn't get this cold either.

That itchy feeling at the back of her head was back again. Tugging and pounding at her memories, and Sara felt a sense of familiarity wash over her as she watched the storm. She HAD seen something like this before... but where...

Whatever it was... she could tell it wasn't good.

There was a flash and the wind picked up stronger. Sara's head instantly snapped to the play island and gasped. Above the island was a giant black swirling abyss. Purple lightning flashed around it.

"THE RAFT!" She gasped before she bolted down to the shore where her little rowboat was. They had worked so hard on the raft, there was noway they could let it become destroyed. They had poured all their summer dreams into it!

As soon as she reached the beach she spotted Sora running towards the docks as well. " Sora!" There was a distant rumble of thunder as the wind howled slightly.

Sora skidded to a halt and whipped around. "Sara!" He yelled back, sounding relived. The brown haired girl ran up to him and he asked. " You were going to check on the raft too?" Sara nodded. " Yeah, come-on well go together. It'll be safer that way."

The two of them headed for the shore line and pulled one of their boats into waves. Sara quickly doubled back to the supply shed and grabbed a set of flares, rain coats, and a survival kit which she shoved under one of the seats. " Always be prepared." Was her reply to the confused look Sora gave her. She titled her head to the choppy waves. " You never know, we might have to stay over on the island until the storm clears if the water becomes too rough."

"Good idea!" Sora said.

Sara hopped into the dingy as Sora pushed it past the breakers and then helped him in. It was a difficult ride to the smaller island, the sea was rough and choppy, but they manged to make it. They pulled up to the pier and tied the boat off before jumping on to it.

Sora then noticed the two other rowboats. "That's Riku's boat...a-and Kairi's." Sora turned to Sara, but paused when he saw her looking nervously up at the giant black ball in the sky. He had never seen anything like it. It was like a swirling mass of black and purple, with a center of red, pink and orange – like a giant pulsing black hole in the sky. Sora also noticed that the wind became stronger the closer they got to it.

" What is that?"

Sara shook her head and clasped the keyhole shaped pendant around her neck. "I-I don't know." Her insides were screaming at her. ' _Run! RUN! Get away!_' Everything was telling her to run.

"Come-on!" Sora urged as grabbed Sara's free wrist and gave it a tug. " We have to find Kairi and Riku!"

The tug was enough to snap her attention away form the thing in the sky and back to Sora. She blink, confused at first, but then Sora's words sunk in. Her eyes hardened into determination and she nodded. "Right!"

The head for the end of the dock, but stumbled to a halt when black creatures with huge yellow eyes melted up out of the ground. The brown-hired teens instantly recognized them " Those are those things from the dreams!" Sora shouted, dumbfounded. "What are they doing here?"

Sara froze and panic started to wash over her. ' _Eyes... those eyes... yellow eyes..._' There were about a dozens of them.

Sara shook her head, shaking away the panic that mutteled her head. She spotted two wooden swords laying on the planks from where they left them earlier that day and quickly snatched one up. She tossed Sora the other one. "Here!" She said as she lunged forward and swung out at the shadows.

But it didn't hit them. She swung out again, but it just it didn't do anything. It was like slicing air. No mater how many times she or Sora attacked, they just wouldn't go away.

"I don't get it! We were able to hit them before."Sora said ,bewilered.

"Ignore them then. We have to find Riku and Kairi!" Sara bolted past the heartless with Sora following at her heels. More of them pooled up from the ground blocking their way, but they dodged those too.

When they rounded the base of the giant tree, they skidded to a halt. Where the entrance to the secret place use to be was now a ornate door. It almost the same as the one from their dream. " Where did that door come from?" Sora asked.

Sara took a step toward it, but hopped back when more shadows swarmed up under her feet. Sora called her back. " Well check it out later! Lets go fine Riku!"

"Come-on let's check the by the tree." She pointed to the smaller island that connected to this one , which was right under the shadow sphere. They bolted across forward and scrambled over the roof of the seaside shack and dashed across the bridge. Riku stood with his back to them, looking out to the grey and wild sea.

"Riku!"

They came to a stop, but they sensed something was off. Sora glanced around. " Where's Kairi? " He asked worried. " I thought she was with you!"

Riku didn't respond to the question. He just kept looking out into the sea. Sara had a uneasy feeling again. "The door...had opened.." Riku's voice was distant when he spoke.

Sora and Sara looked bewildered, but at the same time something dinged in their heads at the word "door". "What?"

Finally, Riku turned around, he looked to be out of whatever trance he was in before, but there was something wild in his eyes. " The door had opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked. This wasn't Riku. Something wasn't right. "Come -on Riku, we have to go before this storm gets worse!" She had to shout over the wind now.

Sora tired to make his best friend see reason. " We have to find Kairi!"

"Kairi is coming with us!" The older boy cut in. He looked up at the black hole above him at was seemed to be the center of the storm. Once again his voice took on a distant tone. " Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never be able to see our parents again. There's no turning back..." Riku had always been a dreamer, but this was ridiculous. He then continued with more vigor. " But this may be our only chance! We can't let fear stop us! "

'How does he know this. What is he talking about?' Both Sora and Sara were growing more concerned as they watched Riku. That wild look in his eyes kept growing.

"I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Riku..."

"Riku, no.. You're staring to scare me.."

The silver haired boy looked at them steadily and held out a hand. The moment he did a pool of darkness appeared at this feet and dark tendrils spiraled up and started wrapping around his body.

"Riku!" Sora surged forward, ready to grab him, when another puddle formed and struggeled against it as he kept reaching for his friend.

"Sora!" Sara lunged to him and grabbed the back of his jacket, ready to pull both her friends out of the darkness. But the more they struggled , the harder it became to move. It was like they were in quick sand.

As the two of them trashed, Riku stood there pensively. Darkness crept high on them, consuming them. They felt like they were drowning, but they kept fighting.

Sora could almost grab Riku's hand when they were completely swallowed by the dark.

For a moment there was nothing. Nothing but darkness. Sora kepy gropping blindly forwards for Riku while Sara , who had lost her grip on Sora's jacket, tried to find him. Then at the same time there hands touched something solid and warm, without thinking they grabbed hold of it tightly.

Then there was a flash light.

A bright blinding light, and seconds later Sora and Sara were back on the island, stumbling backwards as if they had been forcefully shoved out of the darkness. That's when they noticed the weight in their right hands.

Each of their hands was gripped tightly around the handle of a odd shaped weapon that looked like a giant key. Something coursed through them, some kind of mystic surge that left them light headed and distantly they could hear voices whispering, chanting something.

"_Keyblade..."_

"_Keyblade..."_

"Key..blade...?" Sora looked down at his keyblade dumbly, Sara did that same titling it this way at that. It felt right in her hand, almost like it was molded for it. Both keyblade were simple; a bright yellow square shaped hilt with a blue band at the base and a rounded straight blade that had teeth shaped like a crown. They seemed to emit a light that repeld the darkness around them.

"W...What?" Sora shuttered, shell shocked. Sara snapped out of it when she heard a faint whooshing sound and then noticed more dark creatures had surrounded them. "Sora!" The both of them dropped into a attack stance. ' Time to put all those spars to the test!'

"We can take them!"

"Sora, we don't have time! We have to find Kairi!"

Sora faltered for a moment, ashamed he had forgotten their friend... and his crush. "R-right!" Sara ran forward to the bridge and slashed at a group of the creatures in her way. This time that attack hit them and they vanished. "This way!" She jumped off the bridge to the beach below and headed to the door at the entrance to the secret place. Both she and Sora cut down the creatures in their way to clear a path.

The stopped in front of the door and Sora glanced at the green-eyed girl behind her. "Are you sure she's in here? " He asked.

Sara nodded. She reached for the door handle, but before her finger even brushed it – it opened on it's own. The duo stumbled backwards in surprise and glanced at each other. "Ready or not." Sara quibt. Sora barreled right by her , but she hesitated at the entrance as a brief bout of panic shot up in her as gazed in to the dark tunnel.

"Ready or not." She repeated to herself and ran in, head first.

The small tunnel seemed longer than they remembered, bigger too. The bursted into the chamber in time to see Kairi standing in front of the large odd stone on the other side.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted.

Kairi turned, but everything about her moved sluggishly. Her eyes were unfocused ,and she looked dazed and sick. Like with Riku, there was a terrible feeling that something was horribly wrong with her.

"So..ra.. Sa..ra.." Her voice was distant and for a moment it looked like she was about fall over. There was a violent rattling sound and suddenly the door Kairi was standing in front of burst open and a power gale of wind rushed out as well as dark vapors.

"AH!" Sora rushed forward and opened his arms to catch Kairi who went sailing through the air, but the moment she almost collided with him .. she vanished. The wind knocked Sora back, sending him tumbling through the air, striking Sara, and the two of them were carried by the high speed gale back through the tunnel.

Along the way, Sara's head smacked against a rock and she passed out.

It felt like a few seconds later when the two of them came to, and when they did it was like waking to a nightmare. The wind howled in their ears as they took in the ghastly sight. Their entire island – no their entire WORLD, had been shattered to bits.

Debris was everywhere and there was several jagged little islands floating in mid air, the one they were on being the biggest.

Sora staggered to his feet and helped Sara up. She was alright, minus a few scraps against her cheeks. Her large green eyes shimmered in fear. " O..our island- " she choked out.

Sora opened his mouth to try to say something when he felt something behind them. Both of them spun around and there minds went blank at the gigantic, black creature looming behind them. "T..This can't be right!" Sora cried in disbelief. "That was the thing in my dream! The thing that dragged me in the darkness! What's it doing here?"

' _This isn't right..' _ Sara thought, panicked. _' nothing is right! What's going on?' _ Sara felt frozen as she looked up at the creature, and felt a chill race up her spine when she noticed that she could see the sky on the other side through the gap in it's chest.

The creature then lurched forward and Sara snapped out of it. "MOVE!" She shoved Sora and jumped out of the way just a clawed hand snatched for them. She hit the ground and automaticly dropped down into a deffensive stance as her hand shot out and keyblade from eailer flashed into her hand. Sora did the same.

She was shaking, but the adrenalen rush was starting to take effect. ' _fight or flight. Well... flight doesn't look an option since we probably just fall to our deaths- so fight it is!' _

"Well.. we took care of him in our dreams. We should be able to it again!" Sora said cheekily.

Sara glanced at him. " Aim for the hand?"

Sora nodded at the two surged forward. "Watch it!" Sara warned as the hand soared over them again. Sara dunked out the way just in time and Sora swung away at the wrist.

It didn't take long before they defeated the creature, but before they could land the final blow a monstrous wind knocked them back. Sora grabbed hold of a piece of debri burried into the ground while Sara clung on to a tree root, hunddleing her head into her chest to keep sand from blowing into her eyes.

The wind lifted the creature like it was a toy and lifted it to the hole in the sky. They both held on for dear life, but Sara's grip slipped. "AH!"

One of Sora's hands snapped out and grabbed hers. Sara felt like a kite flapping in the wind, and gripped his hand for dear life. " Sara, hold on!" Sora hollered back

"Sora, don't let go!"

There was a crack and the plank Sora was holding on to snapped. The two of them were ripped upwards, and Sara lost her grip on Sora's hand. "!"

After that...everything went dark.

* * *

_I guess we should have been careful what we wished for._

_

* * *

_Next chapter : Traverse Town - where the story and plot really starts.


End file.
